Ephraim
'Character Info' The crown prince of the Kingdom of Renais and the twin brother of Eirika. Ephraim's skill with the lance is unparalleled and nobody in his country can top him. He wears the Solar Brace and is engaged in a war with Grado trying to repel their invaders from his lands. After finding his sister who disappeared in the invasion, he seeks to take back his castle and save his country as well as its Sacred Stone. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Ephraim will bring up his lance and rest it against his shoulder tapping it against himself three times before resuming his combat stance. Down Taunt: Ephraim will plant his lance into the ground in front of him and lean his head against it muttering, “If only Eirika were here...” Side Taunt: Ephraim will idly twirl his lance from hand to hand as he taunts, “Hmph, you're no match for me.” 'Entrance' Warps onto the stage using warp magic and twirls his spear in hand. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Ephraim's green hair atop his head. Victory Poses # Ephraim will make a rapid series of stabs with his lance towards the camera. # Ephraim will appear falling from above as he plants his lance into the ground and his feet land softly on the ground next to it. # Ephraim will twirl his lance around himself before ending in this pose. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Spinning Strike: Taking his lance in hand, Ephraim will rapidly spin his lance behind his back trading off hand-to-hand as he does so. This attack can be charged but doing so does not increase the range of the attack or the damage. It just lets you continue twirling the lance around. Similarly to how Mewtwo's Shadow Ball can continually deal damage to people as it's charging, the lance can do so as well and partially traps opponents into it. When the player is done twirling the spear they just let go of the button and Ephraim will then lunge forward a small distance with the lance pointed forwards. If this attack is not charged in the slightest, then Ephraim will still twirl the lance but only for a very brief period before lunging forward with it slightly. 'Side Special' Luna: At first glance this move may be seen as the same thing as Corrin's Side Special from Smash 4. While on the ground Ephraim will hop a short distance forward with his lance extended diagonally towards the ground. Unlike Corrin however if Ephraim hit an opponent with his lance in this attack he will not pin his opponent to the ground with his lance. Instead he inflicts a temporary debuff upon them weakening their knockback and damage resistances. This leaves the opponent open to a punishing combo attack if Ephraim can pull it off. If activated in the air then Ephraim will not hop forward and will instead point his lance diagonally downwards as he falls down to the stage. 'Up Special' Lancing Vault: Ephraim will plant his lance into the ground and then vault up into the air off from it in a similar way that pole vaulters would. The difference here is that instead of propelling Ephraim forwards he instead uses his momentum to go up into the air and as he rises up past the lance he grips onto it with his hand and pulls it out from the ground and swings it upwards in a large arc carrying it back up with him. 'Down Special' Counter: Ephraim will quickly twirl his lance in front of him creating what looks like a spinning shield. The window in this counter is a tad bit longer than most. As he spins his lance if a weak projectile attack runs into it then Ephraim can reflect it back but a more powerful ranged hit will just be destroyed. Additionally if a melee attack hits Ephraim's spinning lance during the counter window then Ephraim will block the strike with his lance and allow Ephraim to hit back with a combo counter strike that works similarly to Marth's side special. Depending on inputs of forwards, up, or down, Ephraim can hit the opponent with up to three different attacks. 'Final Smash' Promotion: Ephraim will raise his lance into the air as the Solar Brace he wears glows with a bright enough light to envelop him inside of it. When the light fades Ephraim's arm will take on a slight redesign similar to that of the Great Lord class. Ephraim's lance will also be replaced by the Siegmund lance. This Final Smash grants Ephraim with a boost to his attacking and defensive stats allowing him to hit harder and take more hits during a short amount of time before reverting back to his base form. Additionally, attacks made with Ephraim's Siegmund lance will deal additional fire damage. Extra Skill Rightful King: After using this Extra Skill, the very next move that Ephraim hits an opponent with will do about 2-5% extra damage. This is very minimal and when used as a single hit it's completely pointless. However! If you can string this into a combo of hits then each hit will also get that same damage boost. As soon as the combo string ends however then the extra damage boost will end. This Extra Skill cannot be activated during Ephraim's Final Smash. If you activate this Extra Skill right before activating Ephraim's Final Smash then the Final Smash will override this Extra Skill and negate it. Alternate Costumes # Default # Enemy Unit - Based on generic Enemy Units. Ephraim's armor will take on a Red color scheme. # Ally Unit - Based on generic Ally Units. Ephraim's armor will take on a Bright Green color scheme. # Hector - Based on Hector from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Ephraim's armor will take on a Blue color scheme. # Takumi - Based on Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates. Ephraim's armor will take on a White and Blue color scheme. # Xander - Based on Xander from Fire Emblem Fates. Ephraim's armor will take on a Purple and Black color scheme. # Alphonse - Based on Alphonse from Fire Emblem Heroes. Ephraim's armor will take on a Gold and White color scheme. # Vigarde - Based on Vigarde from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Ephraim's armor will take on an Orange and Purple color scheme. # Fomortiis - Based on Fomortiis from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Ephraim's armor will take on a dominantly Black color scheme. # Eirika - Based on Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Ephraim's armor will take on a color scheme near identical to that of his sister Eirika.